


Doctor Death

by rose_queen_of_hearts



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Established Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Nico is a doctor, Nico is a good boyfriend, Sleepy Cuddles, Will Solace is a Ball of Sunshine, Will Solace is a Mess, Will has a fever, sick, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 13:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_queen_of_hearts/pseuds/rose_queen_of_hearts
Summary: When Nico woke up, he didn’t plan on being a doctor to his own doctor, but here he is now.(aka will is sick and nico has to take care of him)
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Doctor Death

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this is my first fic on ao3, and plan on adding a few other oneshots/series here if i feel like it. hope you enjoy the fic i stayed up til half past midnight to write!

Nico's eyes fluttered open to the sunlight streaming through the small window in the Hades cabin. He tried to climb out of bed when something pulled him down. For a brief second, Nico panicked. A monster snuck in and was about to take him away.

Turning around, though, it was only Will Solace, whose arms were wrapped around Nico's waist. His chest fluttered, the feeling spreading down to the tips of his toes. Will was very warm. He could see the dust floating in the morning sun.

Morning sun... wait.

Usually Will was up before him. Being the son of Apollo, of course, he woke when the sun came up. But Nico even checked the clock. It was nine am. Will was still sleeping.

Instantly, Nico went into protective mode over his boyfriend. "Will?"

Will stirred, tightening his arms around Nico and humming softly.

"Will," he said, a little louder.

Finally, the blond boy groaned awake, making a bunch of cute sleepy sounds that made Nico's heart melt. Will unlatched his arms from Nico's waist, tugging the blankets in over himself.

"Will, it's nine am, get up,"

"Sleepy," Will mumbled. Nico resisted the urge to say 'aww'.

He sat up. "You normally don't sleep this late, Sunshine. Come on," Nico put a hand to Will's cheek, then jerked it away. Why did his face feel so hot?

Just to make sure he wasn't hallucinating, he brushed Will's hair off his forehead and replaced it with his hand. He was _burning_.

"Hey, Will... you're feeling hot,"

"That's 'cause I am hot," Will replied.

"Well, yeah, but that's not what I-"

"You admit it! You think I'm hot," Will said deliriously and began laughing.

Nico facepalmed. "Will, can you not? I think you have a fever."

Will's eyes opened. "What? I don't get sick. I'm a healer." He laughed again. His words were slurred. Definitely a fever.

"I- what? Just because you're a healer doesn't mean you don't get sick! Once you had a fever and you kept speaking in a southern accent and calling me 'pardner'!"

Will booped Nico on the nose. "I'm a country boyyyyyy! Wheeee!"

"Oh my gods, I can't-- I'm taking you to the infirmary."

After wrestling the sheets away from Will, he scooped him up bridal style. Nico didn't have the chance to change out of his pajamas, but he supposed he'd do that later.

"I'm cold," Will complained. He was only wearing a t-shirt and pajama pants.

"Don't worry, Sunshine. I'll get you warm." Nico kicked open the cabin door and stepped out into the sunlight, the grass beneath him crunching. It smelled very nice on this spring day.

Nico passed cabin seven, where Will's sister Kayla stood in the doorway. "Hey Nico-- is that Will?"

Will turned his head and waved. "Hi Kayla! Hee hee hee!"

Nico sighed as Kayla tentatively waved back. One would think someone with a fever would be more sluggish and tired. Apparently, it was the opposite for Will. "He has a fever,"

"I don't get sick! I'm the son of Apollo!" Will insisted.

Kayla raised an eyebrow. "My gods, Will. Even I know that's a lie." Turning to Nico, she said, "How long has he been like this?"

"Since I woke up, which was not too long ago," He answered, shifting Will in his arms. Will may be taller than him, but he was strong enough to carry him.

Kayla took her turn to sigh. "Yeah, take him to the infirmary. I'll be there."

Nico walked on, nearing the dining pavilion.

"Has anyone told you how beautiful you are?" Will said.

Even though Will was slightly mad from fever, Nico couldn't help but blush. "Yeah, you have,"

Will beamed. Then he yelled, "My boyfriend is beautiful!"

"Will, shut up!" Nico's face heated up as many heads turned to him. Gods, Will could be so annoying. Some of the campers laughed.

With another sigh, Nico finally made it to the infirmary.

He gently set Will down on the bed, tucking in the blankets. Then Nico placed a hand on Will's now-sweaty forehead. Still hot.

Kayla walked in. "Nico, get the thermometer. Check his temperature."

Nico nodded and fished around in the drawers (probably ruining Will's organization, but whatever) and pulled out the thermometer. He made his way back to Will and tried to put the tip into Will's mouth.

"Can I eat it?"

"No. Unless you want to die."

"I like death!"

"No!" Nico exclaimed. "Only I get to say that. Just take the thermometer, William."

"William Shakespeare," he mumbled, opening his mouth, allowing Nico to gently place the tip beneath Will's tongue.

"Don't open your mouth, okay?" Nico said, putting two fingers under Will's chin to keep his mouth closed. "It's a real challenge for you, I know. You can never shut up,"

Will responded by saying 'Hey!' with his mouth closed in protest. Nico smirked.

The thermometer beeped and Nico pulled it out. Dear gods.

"102.3 degrees fahrenheit," he read. Kayla returned just in time to hear Nico read out the result.

"This is worse than last time," she mumbled. She pulled out some ambrosia and nectar from a drawer and passed it to Nico. "Just give him a little bit. I'll be back with more stuff,"

As Kayla left the room, Nico broke off a square ambrosia and pressed it against Will's lips. "Eat,"

Will took a tiny bite. His eyes widened and he took another. "How'd you get my mom's fried chicken?"

Nico was taken aback for a bit. He never really thought about what other people tasted when they had ambrosia. "Because... she, uh, brought some?"

Will smiled as he finished the last of his fried-chicken flavored ambrosia. "I love my mom,"

Nico smiled sadly, wishing he could remember his own mom. "Yeah," He then put a straw into the bottle of nectar Kayla had given him and put it next to Will's mouth. He drank.

"It's like when I gave you Gatorade," Will said between sips.

Nico remembered once when the two of them laid on the field with his head in Will’s lap while he drank Gatorade from a straw. "Yeah. It is."

Nico took the straw away before Will could burst into flames. He set the bottle on the table beside the bed.

Kayla came back holding a bottle of medicine, a spoon, a small towel, and a bowl of ice water. "Okay Nico. Do you want me to take care of this or do you...?"

Nico considered it. "I guess I'll take care of him,"

"Doctor Death!" Will declared, raising a finger into the air.

"That's contradictory," Kayla noted. She set the supplies down onto the table. "So. One spoon of the medicine, and then dip the towel in the water, squeeze it out, and put it on his forehead. Got it, Nico?"

Nico nodded. "Thank you, Kayla."

She smiled. "Good luck." And then she left.

\----

When Nico started today he didn't plan on being a doctor, but here he was.

After telling Will to sit up, he opened the bottle of medicine and poured it into the spoon. Boy, was Nico glad he wasn't the one taking it. The pungent pink liquid looked sort of disgusting.

Will immediately forced his mouth shut.

"Oh, come on, Will."

Will shook his head.

"You reattach limbs and stitch people up, and you can't take a fever medicine?"

"That's 'cause usually I'm not the one taking it-- HEY!"

Nico was able to lunge forward with the spoon and pour the medicine down Will's throat. Will coughed, forcing the liquid down and swallowing.

"Ugh," Will said, making a face. "I don't remember the stuff tasting this bad,"

Nico looked at the medicine label. "It says it's bubblegum flavored,"

"Yeah but it's _artificial_ ," Will informed. "Bubblegum doesn't taste like my tar gum,"

"Fair enough," Nico decided. "Okay, now lie down, Will."

Will obliged as Nico dipped the cloth into the ice water and wrung it out, the water dripping back into the bowl.

"That's a funny sound. Bloop bloop bloop."

Nico chuckled softly. Then, for Will's amusement, he dunked the cloth and wrung it out again. Will laughed.

Nico pushed Will's hair out of the way and gently laid it across Will's forehead.

Will made a soft yelping noise. "The water went to my ear,"

Nico smiled. "I'm gonna get you some food, 'kay, Sunshine?"

"Okay," Will said, letting out a relaxed sigh. "I love you, Nico."

Nico's heart fluttered. He bent down and kissed Will on the nose. "I love you too."

Nico got up to go get the food he promised.

\----

Thankfully, Will was a quick healer (in more ways than one) and his fever went away by later that night. Will was restored to his sane state after being delirious all day.

They were back in Nico's cabin, cuddled together in bed. Nico wrapped his arms around Will, with the latter doing the same, tangling their legs together.

"Thanks for taking care of me, Doctor Death." Will muttered sleepily.

Nico laughed softly. "You're welcome, Sunshine."

They drifted off into sleep.


End file.
